ACCIDENTS Happen
by blondie1421
Summary: I never thought that my life could go from being the carefree person that i was to being hated by my own family. One accident was all it took for my own brother to turn his back on me...ALL HUMAN! same twilight/Vampire diaries EXB ON HOLD!
1. The Beginning

Never in my life would I have thought that the events that have happened in the past would have actually happened.

_Flashback_

_Katherine and I were going shopping today for the first time since she started going out with Damon. She is my one and only friend outside of the family that I actually trust. We have been in and out of trouble since middle school._

"_I can't believe Darius actually let you borrow his car." Kat finally breaking out of the jokes._

"_I know but mine is still in the shop and you know I don't and will never drive the mustang unless it's all I have left." I commented._

"_What are his conditions? You and I both know that just because you are his sister doesn't mean that he will leave you off the hook." _

"_Ugh, we cannot go any further then the mall, no one can touch it. Oh and my favorite one of all, if anyone is to drive it other than me the consequences are so bad he won't even know what he is going to do until the information gets back to him." I started laughing towards the end._

_You see Darius is really attached to his car. It is a '67 mustang and no one; I mean no one is allowed to drive it. He fixed the car up completely. I have one too but Hell I bought mine at a car show, well mom did before she died. I have never had the guts to drive it anywhere. _

_The only reason that he is letting us borrow his car is because my BMW's engine decided die on me. Yeah great car, bad timing._

"_You know it could have been a lot worse." Katherine bringing me out of my musing._

"_This my dear friend is very true"_

_We are sitting at a red light just talking about our best times together when I get hit from behind._

"_Kat you okay?"_

"_Yeah are you?"_

"_Yeah. Shit I'm so not facing Darius now." I turn and look at her when I finish and all I see is what is coming behind her. A black SUV doesn't even seem to be slowing down. I can feel the shock that I'm pretty sire is written all over my face._

"_Isabella Salvatore you are scaring me what's wr-"She is cut off by the impact. _

_From that point on things because a haze, and the next thing I know I'm sitting with Katherine._

"_Bells I hurt."_

"_I know I do too. But we are going to be okay."_

"_Promise me that we will be fine. Promise me Isabella."_

"_I-I.." I hesitate and see how scared she is."I promise you Katherine that we are going to be fine." I really don't know who needed convincing more, me or her._

"_Don't leave me Bells..." I start to feel like I'm in two different places right now."Don't leave Bel-"She is cut off and I lose her. _

"_Miss can you hear me?" the angel says_

_I start to open my eyes and look around. _

"_Kat. Come on Kat." I say, but she isn't moving. "KATHERINE!" the paramedic keeps pushing me to lie down. Does he not understand that I have to make sure that she is okay? I promised her that we would be okay._

"_Miss you need to lye still." He says_

"_Get the hell off of me, I have to make sure she is okay." I tell him but he would let me get up._

"_Miss tell me yours and your friend's name?" He asked calmly._

"_Uh-uh I'm Isabella Salvatore and that is Katherine Peirce."_

"_Okay good, now my name is Charlie Swan and we are going to take you to the hospital, okay."_

"_Yes, but I need to know….Is-is she going to be okay?" I stutter out._

"_I'm sorry. She is gone." That is when the blackness took over._

_Katherine. It can't be, she is the stronger of the two of us. Hell she can deal with any shit that is thrown her way. Take down anyone that is in her way to what she wants. She can't be…..dead._

_I don't know how long I have been out or what is going on all I know is that it is all my fault that Kat didn't make it. My one and only best friend is gone. Great perfect, what else do you have up your sleeve? Huh?_

_Beep-Beep. What the hell is that? Beep-Beep. Where am I? Well here is one thing I do know, I am defiantly not I'm my -Beep. I start to open my eyes, but it is really bright. I try again and look to my left and I can defiantly tell I'm not at home. I look down and see the unmistakable head of brown hair that I could pick out of a crowd any day. Stefan. My baby brother, the one that I have taken care of since mom died. I look behind him and see Darius. He is 5 minutes older than me and we are attached to the hip. Always have been and will be 'til the day we die._

"_Darius" I think I got that out but even to my ears it sounded like a groan. He hears me anyways and is by my side in a second._

"_Hey hey shhh. It's okay. How do you feel Bell?" When he asks that I felt my left hand being squeezed, I look over and Stefan is looking at me with pain written all over his face. His eyes are blood shot and his face is blotchy._

"_Ughhh. I hurt a lot." I look at Darius and he has the same expression that Stefan does."Darius I'm so, so sorry." I cried. _

"_Shh, its okay I promise. All I care about it that you are alright… Bells what happened exactly." Darius asks_

"_We were talking about all the rules you set for the car, and joking around when we got hit from behind. We were fine and then I looked at Kat and-and….. " Realization finally hits me "Where's Kat? Darius where is she? Where is Katherine?"_

_All he is doing is sitting there I need the answers damnit!_

"_B, Katherine was pronounced dead at the scene." I look at Stefan like he has two heads._

"_What no, I promised her that we would be okay. She can't be gone." I can feel the tears flowing down now._

"_I'm sorry Bells."_

_End Flashback_

Yeah being 16 and losing your best friend in a car accident doesn't help. Nor does it help that your father is the richest man in the whole town of Forks, Washington. In fact being the daughter of a multi-billionaire in a small town does not help. All the attention is on you. The lone survivor of a tradric accident. What a life.

And about 2 years later father dies. Now to say that I was said about that would be the biggest lie in history because I wasn't. Nope not at all. But that left, can't be bothered with anything Damon at 20, Darius and me just turned 18, and little Stefan at 16. So what do we do, me and Darius take custody of Stefan while our older brother is out god knows where sleeping with all the single woman. Yes he is the best role model ever. Not.

None of us were sad to see father gone. He was never the affectionant one and after mom died the only times he was there for us is if we needed anything or got in trouble. Even then he was barely there. We all got our share of the fortune, college funds, and anything we wanted to be split between us.

Once Stefan graduated the three of us went to Seattle for school. And here we are, I'm 24 years old and I'm back at my parent's house with my two brothers. Little did I know that moving back would be as troublesome as it has become.


	2. First sight

I wish that I could go back in time. Re-do the whole thing. But I can't.

I haven't seen or talked to Damon since the day he came to the hospital.

_FLASHBACK_

_Darius, Stefan and I were sitting in my hospital room playing poker. I am in a little better spirits since I got to change into real clothes and not that piece of cloth they call a gown. This is the one thing we do when the one of us is down. We bet our money. Probably not the best thing to do but seeing as it doesn't matter how much we lose we still have more than this god forsaken town._

_I was winning, like always. Okay well when Darius doesn't cheat, when the door started to open. I look up and start crying when I see Damon. But when I see who is walking in behind him I immediately stop all emotions. Who, you ask is it. Well let me tell you, he is the one person that I call father, not dad, nor daddy. You say either of those and you better start running._

_We have never been allowed to cry or show how upset we really are. "Crying is showing people just how weak you really are." Father always told us. Hell even when mom died it was like that._

"_Isabella, how are you doing today?" My father asks. Okay is it me or is that not the most stupidest question I have ever heard. I'm sitting in a hospital DAD and you don't even care about my well being. In fact this is the first time I have seen you in here and I have been here for a week. Yes but saying this to him would be a death wish, so I suck it up._

"_I'm doing fine father, how 'bout yourself?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_Isabella Marie Salvatore, I'm done with the pleasantries. We need to talk." Shit. You know the saying 'if looks could kill' well I would be dead right now just by looking at Damon. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. Yes I know what it is doesn't mean I'm not going to say it now._

"_You killed Katherine." Okay maybe I don't know. Shit why is he blaming me? I know I did, doesn't mean he has to do this to me._

"_I-I'm so, so sorry Damon. It was an accident." I whispered. I was having a hard time holding the tears now._

"_I don't care, you should have been more careful; it's your fault that she is dead." I can't breathe. Hell I can't even think straight._

_The next thing that happened I swear could have killed me. "I wish it was you that was dead and not her." Did he just...yes, yes he did. I look over at the man that is supposed to be my father and he looks happy that Damon just said that. I couldn't hold it anymore the tears just flowed down my face._

"_Leave now Damon." Darius growled. _

"_With pleasure." And with that both Damon and father left._

_END FLASHBACK_

Oh and what a pleasant day that was. After that day I came to the realization that I neither cared nor bothered to talk to either of the two. No one is dead and the other can go to Hell for all I care.

So it is now only the three of us, with a new addition. Stefan's girlfriend Elena. Sweet but I swore to never get close to anyone again.

~~~0~0~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~~~~O

So here we are signing Stefan up for Medical School. We were just talking about nothing in particular.

"Hey we should have roommates. Like puts some rooms up for rent. It would be helpful." Stefan says out of the blue.

"Helpful, bro we don't need help." Darius says

"No not with money, I mean like instead of having just us we could have more people."

"Aw Stefan are you tired of us already?" I asked faking hurt.

"Oh shut up you know it will be fun" Crap the pout. I hate it when he does that.

"Reality and fun are completely different things Stefan." I know it was harsh but can you blame me?

"I think that we should do it." Great, thanks Darius. Thank you.

"Fine, we'll do it. But if the some much as trash the place then they are out. Deal?" I yell at them.

They nodded in agreement. "Let's go get some lunch." Elena said. You know she has as much of a choice as any of us, I mean she has been living with Stefan since they started college.

Lunch was my unsuccessful attempt to change their minds. I was turning in to unpleasant company, but I really don't care at the moment. Why oh why is this happening to me? My own twin is going with the idea. Is there some unwritten law that the two stick together on anther and for anything. Well I guess not since MY OWN will not agree with me. Fuck it. I'm going to be a bitch right now and anyone who gets in my way will pay. I was brought out of my ranting when Elena shoved my shoulder.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Feelings what feeling, I got rid of those years ago.

"Bella, these are my friends, Emmett, Alice, and Edward." Stefan said pointing each out. The first one was tall about 6'5". Dark brown curly hair, with boyish face complete with dimples and all. Oh but those muscles. Damn. Is all I can say. I wonder what he looks like with the clothing removed. I mentally smile at that.

Next was a pixie looking girl, shorter than me. Probably around 5'. Short spiky black hair. And designer clothes, a shopaholic. Great.

Last was a Greek god, sculpted jaw, straight nose and those eyes greenest eyes I have ever seen. Bronze hair that was sticking in every direction possible. The man was tall too about 6'4" lean but you could still see a hint of muscles. Hell if I wasn't in this mood that I am in, I would have jumped him right then and there.

"So what are you guys up to?" Stefan asks.

"Well we are actually looking for an apartment. You don't happen to know a place do you?" The Greek god asks. His voice is like velvet. How the hell is that possible? I break my grazing to look at my brothers. Bad idea. The look. The one look I know I can never refuse from either of them. I feel my argument crumbling. Oh shit no Stefan do not think that you are going to…. Shit now he is begging. Great. Perfect.

"FINE! Do whatever the hell you want. But I swear you two will pay!" I yelled. Yup I'm a bitch.

"YES! Okay you guys we have extra rooms and we are looking for roommates. What do you say?" Stefan tells them all the information that they need. And all I'm doing is wishing that draggers can be shot out of my eyes.

"Pst Bells. Calm down. It's okay." Oh great now Elena is calming me down.

"Fine." I grumble.

I look back up and Darius looks amused by my behavior. _Wipe that smirk right off your face, cause you are so dead, my dear brother._

Changing directions I look at the three gods like people, who are to my utter disappointment have their backs turned to us. Great.

The big one turns around and practically screams a yes. Wonderful my mood just got worse. Tuning every one out-NOW.

Hmm I wonder which one I can sleep with first. I bet the big one, but Adonis over here would be a much better choice. But the big one looks like more fun. Yeah fun is better. Getting brought of my musings once more, this is really starting to piss me off.

"Cool, come on we'll show you the place then we'll come help you move everything." Stefan says.

Oh great now I'm helping. Oh hell no.

I start getting up and walking to the car. Not caring if anyone is behind me. Hell I will even walk….nope stopping that thought right there, there is no way in hell I'm walking that far.

"….yeah so Elena why don't you and Alice go with Bella?" I look up to see everyone walking towards me.

Wait did he just say? He couldn't have. No he didn't. Did he?

"What's going on?" I ask. Rudely I might add.

"You are going to take the girls while I take the guys. Is there a problem?" Darius asks.

Uh hell yes there is a problem. I swore to never ever drive with anyone else in the car. I do not need to lose another brother.

"YES THAT IS A HUGE PROBLEM!" I yell, my voice cracking at the end. I can feel the sting of tears in the back of my eyes.

"What do you mean?" is he stupid?

"I'm taking no-one and that is final. I'm not losing another brother because of-"Shit said too much. Cue tears now.

"Oh shit, bells nothing is going to happen I promise you that." Darius hugs me. As I sob.

"You don't know that Darius." I probably look like an idiot crying in the parking lot but in the mood I'm in I could care less.

"Shh Bells. It's going to be okay. I promise. Please just do this I don't have enough room for everyone." I know he is right but with my past I don't care.

"Alright, but Stefan is coming with me. And secondly don't promise things you can't know the outcome of." I grab the keys and start walking to the car. Any other day I would have been ecstatic to drive the lambo, but right now I don't.

Once the car is unlocked I tune and look at everyone. The newbie's look like I'm crazy. Maybe I am but they don't know me. Okay maybe they do, I have no clue. I move to look at Stefan and Elena, Stefan looks just a broken as when I was in the hospital. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed to him.

With that everyone gets in the cars and we head off to the house. No one speaking to me, and I don't even chance a glance at Stefan who is right now holding my hand, silently making sure I'm okay. I wish I was but truthfully I am completely terrified with this many people in the car with me. Ever since the accident I had a hard time just getting in the car with either one of them. It took around a month till I could get back in the car. I drove by myself from then on unless someone had to come with me, now that was my worst nightmare. I couldn't for months have anyone in the passenger seat. And when I did, it always was either Stefan or Darius; no one else could come with me. Even now it's hard to have someone else with me, but I am thankful that my brothers are both helpful and understanding when it comes to this.

I didn't realize that I was driving down the drive way till I parked the car. I got out and ran to my room. But I had to calm down and I was not comfortable doing that in front of our roommates. Slamming my door shut I start taking my clothes off. 'I'll pick those up later' I thought to myself. I walk in the bathroom and stop in front of the mirror. I look like I normally do, but right now my brown eyes are red, and my face is blotchy. Moving my eyes further down I notice the first of many scars. It looks like an upside down 'L' from where they shocked me back to life. I remember it hurting so much that you couldn't even touch it. Looking further down the long line going horizontally across my stomach. No one knows where it came from, but never the less it is there. I don't even want to look at the final scar that is on my back.

Quickly jumping in the shower, all my worries and problems going down the drain. This is going to be fun. Not really.


	3. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

I never believed in second chances. I guess it comes from how I was raise, if something didn't go your way or you didn't like the way something was done, you would fire the person responsible or stop giving the people money. Every situation turned out to be a business deal one way or another. Father always told us to stand strong in what you believe and never take 'no' for an answer. So giving someone a chance to make it up to you was out of the question.

No one ever asked because they always knew if they did that was the end of whatever tie they had to the family. It became an unspoken rule that, that is how you dealt with things.

But the only problem is things have changed, times have changed. My man I called father for so many years is dead, my older brother wishes I was dead, and the only two people I have that I call family are my brothers.

Most of the rules that we had to follow have been thrown out the window the second we found out that father died. And we finally got to be the people who we wanted to be. Not having to watch ourselves around the house. No we could go home and be who we really are. The only thing is the rules have been so etched into our brains that it is hard to completely get rid of them.

And that is when Thursday became hell for me. It is better when people don't ask what happen but when I come down after what happened yesterday I completely forgot about the extra people in the house. The maids never forget but they are told that if they even ask one question that isn't about work to me then they are gone. I know it is mean but I don't want to re-live everything more then I already do.

So Thursday is the day I work out. I went through my daily routine, brush my teeth clean my face, put the sports bra on and a pair of nike shorts along with the matching shoes that go with them. Why put more clothes on when im going for a couple of laps in the pool afterwards. Like I said my routine and no one questions it. Darius and Stefan do the same with me.

You see when we got the house we decided that we were going to clear an area in the backyard the size of a football field for whatever activities we wanted. Well it became our workout arena. We run acouple of miles and then some weights, afterwards its to the pool for 5 laps. Routine.

So when I got out to the field and find that there were more people was a shock. Normally people just did there own thing when they visited. But I guess this is something to get used to. Looking towards the middle of the field I see Alice sitting on a blanket reading a magazine. Well there is one less person to deal with this morning.

"Hey there you are! The guys wanted to join today, if that's okay?" Darius said.

Well do I really have a choice? "Yeah it's fine." I mumbled. Hey im not a morning person but this is something we have done since the accident that has gotten my mind of things. So who am I to let the newbie's ruin it?

"Good."

We start stretching, while im trying to ignore the stares I cant it irritates me to no end when someone wont just tell me what the hell is wrong.

Looking up I see that both big and sexy and the Greek god looking at me with shock written all over their faces.

"Can I help you?" I finally ask.

Emmett just points to his stomach and draws a line and then points to me. Shit, of course my scar that means the one on my chest is also at full attention no doubt. Well atleast they cant see my back. Yet. I feel the anger start to ake its way through my body. No being able to handle there lack of attempt to hide their expressions, I just take off running not caring if I pull a muscle. All I want to do is get away from them._ Hmm maybe I can take a round about trip through the forest. _Nah don't really feel like falling over a branch.

No one messed with me for the rest of the day.

Friday came and went. It wasn't 'til Saturday night. We were all sitting around playing monopoly and getting to know each other more. Yes I may not be in the best of moods but they are going to be living with us for awhile so might as well.

"So I have a question for everyone." Edward said.

"Alright shoot man." Stefan said

"Do you believe in second chances?" Edward looked straight in my eyes when he said. I think that my heart just stopped.

'Yeah I do's' went around the room. Everyone in turn looked at me waiting for my answer. Hell to tell you the truth I don't really know. Fuck my life!

"Bells, what about you?" Edward asksed.

"I-I…"I groaned."Don't I have to." Well not completely giving in.

"What do you mean?" are you serious?

"I mean. Fuck. I cannot believe that im doing this." Edward look confused at my own inner battle. Fuck it im just going to confuse them even more. Hell my own brothers don't even know my answer to this.

"Don't I have to, I mean its not like I have a choice in the matter now do i?" I cant break eye contact with Edward. I have this strange tingling feeling just from looking in the emerald eyes of his.

"I don't understand." Darius cut in.

"Oh but do you see dear brother, she lived while Katherine did not. It is as simple as that." No no no no no no no . Shit. I know that voice anywhere.

Turning around was the biggest mistake of the night. "Damon."

"Hello dear sister. Are you not going to further your answer, or just keep them guessing."

Im stunned, no I have no idea what to think. Why is he here? Why the hell cant he go back to where ever the hell he was. " I don't think you have the right to even explain this Damon." Why wont he leave!

" Oh but I do, see you lived while Katherine well she didn't." I'm going to wipe that smirk right off his cocky ass face! "Have you not told the truth, the whole story? Hmm. I didn't think so. Because you would rather be hidden and take out everything on anyone else other than yourself."

Is he serious?" How the hell do you know anything? I have never talked to anyone. You go on living through life knowing what has happened. You of all people have no right to even think that you know the truth, because truthfully I would never come close to telling you. And just so you know I did die, I promised her that we would be okay, that we would find you when help came. Don't you think I feel bad for breaking that promise? Hmm don't even think that you know any insight on the accident. And that is what is was an accident." I yelled at him. How dare he even think any of that. Well it is Damon so it isn't very surprising.

"And, and you don't even know me anymore, you wished me dead. So you have no right to come in this house and talk to me like that." I was steaming, no I was furious. " Oh and Damon. Go to Hell!" and with that I left the room.

This is not good.

Damon is back.

Fuck.


	4. Catching upEPOV

**EPOV**

My life did not have an easy beginning; most people don't know what happened. I don't even talk to Esme or Carlisle.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 25 years old; I was adopted when I was 12, shortly after my parents died. No one knows the whole truth of what happened, but I don't want to talk about it and I never have. I don't want to feel the pain again.

You see we live in Seattle, WA. Carlisle is one of the best doctors in the state, while Esme is an interior designer. I have two adoptive siblings, Alice and Emmett. We are all the same age ironically enough.

The old we got the more I pushed away, and hid things from them. That also became the time that they thought it was time to start opening me up. Which in turn made me push more away, but that is when I found music, it took my mind off of the real word for a couple of hours. I played the piano more often too. It became my relaxation; nothing could calm me more than getting lost in the melody.

Freshman year of college, my roommate was Stefan Salvatore. At first he kept to himself. And then one day changed everything for me, at first I thought she was his girl friend coming for their date. Little did I know that, that brown eyed girl, the most beautiful girl in the entire world was his sister? She looked troubled and I don't even think that she noticed I was in the room. But at that moment I knew that no matter what happened I wanted to get to know this girl. The only problem was that was the only time I ever saw her. I never asked for her name because I thought that it would be wrong, and since I never saw her again I could get over her faster.

That was until my siblings and I saw them at the Grill. She looked completely pissed at something. The look she was giving her brother, the sawing 'if looks could kill' could be taken quite literally in those beautiful brown pools. And to top it off the most beautiful name to go with her natural beauty. _Bella. _The fact that they offered us a place to live, well let's just say I was more than ecstatic.

But something happened when we were leaving, when Darius told her to take the girls she looked like she was in so much pain. When the tears started falling, it felt like my heart was breaking. What they hell I don't even know this girl, I thought. But there something about her, and I couldn't quite pin point it at the moment. That night she never left her room.

I vowed that night that I would get to know her that was I could take the pain away from her. For the next two days she avoided every one of us, including her brothers. Wednesday night Stefan told us that the work out Thursday morning. Emmett and I happily obliged to go with them.

When morning rolled around I couldn't wait to get started. When Bella walked outside in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, to say I wasn't a little turned on was a big understatement. She looked happy to be out here, the moment she saw us, her smile faltered. When she was closer I finally saw them. Those scars, one on her chest looked like an upside down 'L' and then one going across her stomach. Something terrible happened to her. But I don't know what!

"What are you looking at?" Bella demanded. You could tell she was pissed but neither I nor Emmett said anything. That is what set her off and she started running. Shit, there was another one on her back. What the hell happened to this beautiful girl?

"Damn what happened to her?" Emmett asks

"That is not our story to tell, hell she may never even tell any of you about it. Just be careful, she is sensitive about it, and do not, I repeat do not push her about it." Darius said.

"Right, let's get started."I said.

That day was a traitorous one. On one side Bella was flaunting her sexy body, on the other side something terrible happened to her that made her so angry that her own brothers won't even share.

That night I took matters into my own hand. I googled Isabella Salvatore. Going through the article's said the basics. Rich, Father died when she was 18, mother died when she was 10, further down… Hold up what is this?

_July 13, 1986_

_Isabella Salvatore, daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore was in a triadic accident with a drunk driver, at around 11:30 am. The entire passenger side of the car is caved in. Katherine Peirce was in the car with her. Katherine was pronounced dead at the scene when the paramedics got there they did everything they could to make sure that Miss Salvatore was taken care of. Now all we can do is pray that this lovely girl will make it through the night._

Fuck.

This is. Hell this is nothing I expected at all.


	5. Looking Back

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, i was having really bad writers block. review and tell me what you think. **

**thanks.**

**here is chapter 5!**

**Looking back**

Family has always been what is important to me. When I was younger my mom would always tell me that no matter what happened to you, your siblings are the ones who will be there in your time of need. That statement was what we lived by. Damon was always the over protective brother but he was also the trouble maker. Darius and I, at a young age decided that we were going to let Damon teach us some of his tricks. Thus getting the nickname the three musketeers, very cliché I know. And lastly there was Stefan, he has always acted older then he really is. But I think that has to, with the fact that we were so carefree with life that he had to always go with the logical route or thinks things through.

But things changed. People changed. 3 months after my 10th birthday mom died, 6 years later my best friend dies, my brother pushes me away and my father is proud of him for things he said.

Yes that can change a person a lot.

The fact that Damon is back….in this house…no way is this possible. Yes defiantly a nightmare, it has to be there is no way this is possible.

He wanted nothing to do with me or this family after Katherine. Hell I took on his part of Salvatore Inc. just because he wasn't there to talk with the lawyers. So putting all this into facts it seems almost impossible that he is in this house.

I stayed in my room the rest of the weekend, not wanting to even have the chance of running into Damon.

I will say this, yes he is my brother and part of me wants to forgive him. But would you forgive him after what he has said to me, out of anger that I couldn't see Katherine anymore. That would be a negative ghost rider.

When Monday rolled around I was for once thankful to have to go into work. You see when each of us turned 15 we had to start seeing what goes on in the business. We all had our different interests Damon liked to be thought of the big shit, I liked the legal, weird I know, Darius the financial stuff, and Stefan well he is more in between Darius and I.

So once father died Darius and I took control of the company, while Damon was MIA and Stefan wanted medical school.

I really think that someone is out to get me, because the one day I ask for it to be busy, maybe a way to stay later. But fuck no, of course not why would anyone be that nice. Fuck my life.

So having nothing to do, I went home early. On the drive home I thought of all of the things that could possibly be reasonable to Damon coming home. But nope, nada, zip. What the hell am I going to do, you may ask. Well do what I do best, become the biggest bitch he has ever seen.

Not fair, don't care.

Nothing more could go wrong with the day. Scratch that it just got worse.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating and catching up with the day, until Damon decided to ruin it.

"So, Isabella are you ever going to give a full explanation?" Damon asked.

What the fuck is he talking about? "You know I have no idea what you are talking about right?" I asked.

"Do you believe in second chances?" I asked slowly like he was talking to a 5 year old.

"I don't have to answer that Damon; because it is quite obvious don't you think?"

"No, I want your answer, the truth, not what others opinions are." Why did he just sound so serene, like he really was asking if he could have one?

"I-I-I" what do I say yes I do because I have to, don't think it works that way. "Fuck I don't know Damon, I'm supposed to okay. I have to believe in them because of what happened."

"And what was that?" seriously?

"YES! Do you not remember I died; I literally died for 5 minutes! I sat with Katherine promising that we would be okay. I told her that help would come. But I woke up and she didn't okay. I fucking have to believe." I started out fuming because he was pushing too much, but ended up with silent tears rolling down my cheek.

Looking around the table everyone is shocked. I don't really blame them, I have never told anyone that much. And I'm not even done.

"I ran into Charlie the other day, the one who saved me. We had coffee together, he has cancer, any ways he told me I was the greatest miracle that ever happened to him. He never lost faith and kept pushing for me to live. He told me I was given a second chance for a reason, that they aren't handed out to just any one." With that I left them.

I was sitting in my room trying to hold back to memories when there was a knock at my door.

"Go away Darius."

"It's not Darius." Great, still doesn't mean I want company.

I go to the door and I am face to face with Edward. "What?" okay that did not come out as hash as I would have liked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I contemplate that for a second, "Fine."

I shut the door behind him and move back to sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Mind if I sit?" He asks

"Sure."

It was quiet for a good 5 minutes before it became irritating.

"What do you want Edward?"

"What?" really playing stupid.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"To make sure you are okay." I sighed.

"I don't need someone else to take care of me."

"I know, but I want to." What?

"What did you say?" I asked confused.

"I want to take care okay, be your shoulder to cry on." He paused, "I don't know what it is about you, but you are not like anyone I have ever met before; you're smart, funny, and kind, but you are also strong and don't let anyone get in your way."

I was at a loss for words, and that is a first. I, Isabella Marie Salvatore, couldn't say anything. But he continued.

"I tried to push these feelings away but I can't. And I know we haven't known each other for a while, but I-I think I am falling for you, and fast." He was blushing by the end of it.

He just…but that can't be….holy hell I'm so lost.

"Edward, I-I don't know what to say." I said looking into his eyes; the emotions that passed through were obvious. Confusion and hurt.

He started getting up, but I stopped him, "Let me finish," he seemed relieved by that but still guarded. "I feel the same, and it scares me Edward. I have lost too many people in my life and I don't know if I can take anymore. First I lost my mother, then my best friend, and then my brother. I don't know what would happen if I lost you to." I felt a tear come lose by the end. And this was all true I could not deal with anymore loss, which is all my life has ever been.

He never said anything, just held me 'til I calmed down.

"I know you're scared, but what if…what if you had nothing to worry about. I promise to never hurt you, ever. I don't think that I could deal with it if I lost you either."

"Edward, I'm broken, too many insecurities, not worth it." I argued.

"You're wrong" I started to interrupt but he stopped me, "You are worth it, everybody has their own insecurities. But we wouldn't be human without them. All I want is you; I want to be the one to make you smile every day. I want to be there for you."

"I would like that." I smiled at him, he emerald eyes shining from what I just said.

"Isabella, I love you." He said with so much passion I knew it was true.

Did I like him? Yes. Did I love him? Yes. Still have questions about this? Yes.

What the hell nothing else matters. "I love you too, Edward."

He smile took my breath away, his eyes shining with so much joy. I swear he would be doing the happy dance right now.

He started leaning in slowly, stopping just before our lips touched and seeing if it was okay. Giving him his answer by closing the gap and kissing him; his lips were soft. It started out just sweet and innocent, when his tongue came across my bottom lip asking for access I happily obliged. The kiss becomes more passonaint, like we couldn't get enough of each other.

All too soon though he pulled back gasping for air. I looked into his eyes and I have never seen him so happy. I was the same way though; I have never had feelings like this for anyone.

With that we fell into a comfortable silence, crawled into bed.

"I love you Isabella Salvatore."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

With that I fell into unconsciousness dreaming about Edward Cullen.


	6. AN

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. Things with school have been hectic but no worries things have started to slow down so something should be up soon.

Thanks for following:)


	7. AN sorry

I am so so so sorry. Writers block mixed with the stress of school, and my friend leaving to japan to see her husband. I will try to update as soon as I can, but in the mean time if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

Thanks:)


	8. Weird

I am so sorry that my updates have not been close, but I'm trying.

Songs: Keep Your Head Up- Andy Grammer, You Are Loved(Don't Give Up)- Josh Groban

**Weird**

One.

One person.

That's all it takes.

All to ripping your heart out, to giving you their heart.

It's too much.

First, Damon wants nothing to do with me. Yet he is here. He made his choice when he chose her over his own sister. Second, Darius and Stefan are trying to convince me, as much as their selves, that maybe, just maybe, Damon came back for forgiveness.

Doubtful.

Third, Edward. That is complicated all on its own. But I am not one to deny that there is something there and that I love him too.

My life has officially become a soap opera. Maybe even better, to an outsider at least.

So what do I do when I can't handle things? I go to Paris for some retail therapy. Get my mind off my life and onto things like that silk dress I'm going to be indecisive about what color to get it in. _Blue or red?_ But in the end im going to get both.

So that is where I am going now, on a plane to Paris, running from my problems.

The only problem is that I can't escape my thoughts, it's like a fucking merry-go-round. Damon. Edward. Darius. Stefan. And repeat. I just want it to stop.

Damon. I want to hate, I do, but a part of me thinks that maybe he does want to apologize, but I know that will never happen...unless hell freezes over.

Edward. Scares the hell out of me. Not that way, more like I am so confused and have no idea what is going on and we barely know each other. Don't you think that love is a little fast? Shouldn't we have gone and had coffee, get to know each other, and whatever else your suppose to do? I'm scared, even though I won't show it, that he will end up leaving me just like everyone else that was important to me has done before.

Darius and Stefan. I know they are looking out for me, and I appreciate it, I really do, but I'm still skeptical. Putting that much faith in my older brother is just going to set myself up for disappointment later on down the road. And there is no way in hell that I am going to do that.

* * *

Landing in Paris was uneventful. It was 10:30 pm, so i had to wait for my retail therapy session for tomorrow. Now as upset I was that I had to wait, a hot shower and a bed sounded great at the moment. So I head over that the car rental place and pick up my Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4, and head to my hotel, Hotel De Crillon, my suite, The Bernstein Suite, and get unpacked and ready for bed.

Tomorrow I will get my mind off reality and onto fashion. Now that I can deal with.

With that thought, I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: I know this is short, I am trying to figure somethings out, but for the most part have it all planned out. next chapter will be longer i promise. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to say anything. I am always open for opinions.

I hope y'all had a great easter, and got lots of chocolates.


	9. Paris

Chapter 7

**PARIS**

2 Days. It has been 2 days.

It's not working.

Nothing is working.

My mind is still in Forks. Along with my heart and no matter how much I try to ignore it I feel this tug at my heart going two different directions. One to Edward the other to Damon. The latter one I truly don't understand.

It is so fucking confusing, I don't even know what Damon wants and I feel like I should forgive him. Which in turn makes me fight harder to empty my mind and spend my day deciding between _Channel _and _Gucci. _

* * *

If things weren't so complicated I would be heading home. It's the truth. Sadly.

I want to go home. I want to see my brothers, I really do. I want to see Edward too. In the short time that we have known each other I have completely fallen for him. No matter how much that freaks me out, I can't help it. I feel this need to be around him all the time.

Screw it, I think I should just go home. Nothing is working.

_Ring Ring_

Damn phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Ah shit, I forgot about the note. _Why can't I forget about anything else?_

"Stefan stop yelling, I am fine. You don't need to worry about me." I say, trying to calm him down.

"Well you should have thought about that before you just dissappeared with nothing but a note left behind saying you'll be back," I sigh "When the hell are you coming back, Isa?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away for alittle while. Things have gotten complicated and I don't know what to do." I tell him.

"Isa, where are you? Everyone is freaking out. I think Damon is starting to lose his cool facaid bacuse we haven't heard from you." What? No. Damn not what I needed to hear, thank you Stefan.

"Stef, I'm fine, okay? Nothing is wrong."

"Then where are you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Already am. Now tell me."

"No."

"You can either tell me or I am giving the phone to Darius and you are dealing with him."

"You play dirty."

"Maybe so, but still doesn't answer my question."

"Then maybe you shouldn't threaten me Stefan!"

"Damn it Isabella, where the hell are you. I am tired of these games."

"And I want to be alone Stefan. So no I am not going to answer your question!" I yell at him.

"Isa, please." Stefan begs. Stefan never begs. Shit I am a horrible person. Sister. _and the award for best sibling award goes to none other than Isabella Salvatore_, yeah perfect.

"Stefan please trust me. I am fine. I needed to get away to get my head straight, and figure things out. Don't worry, Okay?" I beg him.

He sighs, "Yeah, okay. Just be home soon. Hey, this doesnt have to do with Edward does it?" He asks

"What? How?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean I don't see. Plus he hasn't really left your room since you went missing. And when asked all he mutters is _where is she_ you kind of put two and two together." Well aren't we the perceptive one?

"Damn. Yeah partly. Stefan it freaks me out. How can you fall for some one when you barely know them?"

"Hey I fell for Elena in the first week we started dating. Wait did you say partly? What is the other part?"

Well it was worth a shot, "Damon." I said simply.

"Oh." Oh, that's it? Oh hell no.

"Yeah _OH. _Listen I have to go. I have a meeting with _Prada_. Bye" With that I hung up.

Fantastic. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

Something is really worng with Bella. She never just dissapears, ever.

The house is not the same since she left. Everyone, and that includes Damon, is worried sick.

Darius and I have been tryingto figure out where the hell she could have gone and all we are coming up with is blank. Emmett and Alice have been trying to help us too. THey are looking through anything that will give us a clue to where she went. Edward is completely useless, Isa took his heart and ran. In a way I can understand. She is freaking out, afraid to fall completely with the cost of him leaving her. That's what happen with both our father and brother. Hell Kathrine even left. Well not the way would we would have liked, but still she lost her best friend. Than you have Damon, the longer she is away the more is mask is pulled away. He miss' her, worried for her even. This is the first time in a long time that he has actually showed what he is felling, and no doubt he hates it.

That morning he showed it the most.

_FASHBACK_

_Getting up this morning something felt off and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Elena notice my distress when she asked if I was okay._

_"Yeah, just something feels off and i can't figure out what."_

_"Everything is going to be fine, okay?" God I love this woman. One look in her eyes and I feel comforted._

_"Why don't we go make breakfest, give Bells a break." She asked._

_Walking down to the kitchen with everyone following, I noticed that Bella is no were in sight._

_"Hey Darius, where's Isa?" I asked him._

_"I'm not sure, probably still in bed. I'll go check on her." He says turning back to the stairs. The strange feeling comes back once he leaves. _

_"Hey Stefan you okay?" I don't know who asked because I couldn't focus on them at the moment. Darius walks back in the kitchen with a note and a grim expression._

_"Wha-?" I don't even finish when he hands me the letter._

**_Dear Brothers,_**

**_I am so sorry for this, but I had to leave for a little while to figure things out. Don't worry about me, I promise that I am fine just need to clear my head a little. I will be back soon so don't you dare think twice about it. You know I love you no matter what, and I'm sorry if you're confused but I really just need time alone, and being at home I get none of that. Don't worry about where I am, I will call if there is a problem._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Bells_**

_It felt like the wind got knocked out of me. She left. Just up and left. No real explantion other then _don't worry, I'll be fine._ I sure as hell am worried now. where could she have gone? By the look on Darius and Damon's faces' they are having the same problem as me._

_Wait Damon? I never noticed that he got ahold of the letter. "Where would she go?" Damon asked. Now this is my brother, the one who worries about us and makes sure that we are all taken care of. When one of us is hurting he will come and make us better. This is the Damon I grew up with._

_"I don't know Damon. I really don't know." Darius replied._

_FLASHBACK_

That say was the worst of my life.

After getting off the phone with Isa, with her ways to aviod the answers or anything helpful. What the hell was with the whole _Prada _thing anyways? Wait! No! Impossible.

"_PRADA!"_ I exclaim.

"What are you talking about Stefan?" Elena asks. By now eveyone is surrounding me or maybe they never left since I hung up with Bella.

Looking Darius straight in the eyes I say, "_Prada"_ a look of realization crosses his features.

"Yeah we heard you the first time Stefan, what do you want to shop or something?" Damon asks.

Without even thinking about it I get up and run to my room and start packing. Semi-aware of every one else following behind.

"Stefan what they hell are you doing?" Damon asks.

"Going to get Bella. Think Damon, when we were little, where would she always want to go when she was upset? Where was the one place mom took her when people would pick on her? Where would she go now if she can't think straight and wants to escape reality?" I turn to tell him. Comprehension comes to his face. Finally he understands.

"_Prada._" He yells running down the hall to pack along with Darius.

Getting back to work not even noticing anyone else is in the room 'til Edwrad speaks up. "Can you please explain what you mean?" He asked frustrated.

"Oh right, you don't know," with a sigh I tell them, "-every time Bella feels mixed up and can't clear her head she would always go to Paris. It's where our mom would take her when she was upset. Mom always would tell us that a retail therapy was always good for the mind. Get lost for a little while, and come back to the problem with a clear head. She hasn't gone in awhile, and with how long she has been gone she is still confused and probably fighting the urge to come home. The only problem is that if she is doing that she needs help figuring the problem out."

"Okay. What is she worried about?"

"Giving in completely." when he looks confused I tell him," People she loved the most left her. First our mom when she was 10, after that our father pulled away from her, than her best friend dies in a car accident causing her older brother, the one she looked up to, to leave. She doesn't want to get hurt. I know you won't hurt her, but she needs to know that. Show her that, fight for her and don't give up." Nodding I continue, "Than Damon is a big issue with her. She doesn't know how to feel about it. So go pack we leave immediatly." Turning they all go to pack.

_I promise Bells we will help you. I promise._ With that thought firmly in place we all head to the airport to go get Isa.


	10. Caught

**Caught**

Looking back on my life I can honestly say that I wish it could have been different. I'm not saying that I would change everything, just some of the things.

For example, ever since I was little I have gone to Paris if I was having a difficult time. No matter what. Mom always said "Isa, there are somethings in life that are going to give you a hard time and when those times come you need to think with a clear head. If you can't do that, well then you just need some retail therapy to clear it out." She would always laugh toward the end of it too.

To tell you the truth, I never really understood what she meant... until now. Now I may know what she means but that doesn't mean that I can completely clear my head.

But we are getting off track here, a clear head has nothing but everything to do with my predicament at the moment. You see if I was actually thinking straight I would have thought about where I was, or better yet not mentioned anything that anyone could find me. But me being me didn't think about that part. Secondly I should have gone somewhere else, like Antarctica. Okay maybe not there but you get what I mean, I should have never gone somewhere that I have gone since I was 8.

Yes these are the things that I should have thought of. Should being the key word. But I didn't, and for that I find my self now hiding from the people I ran from in the beginning. Yup, that is right all of my brothers and there band of rift rafts. Hey, just 'cause I should have been a little smarter about my choice in where I go, but that doesn't mean they had to come and find me. What part of I will be fine does Stefan not understand?

It started out when I was in _Galeries Lafayette _just looking at the beauty of the place when I first spotted them. I froze on spot, this was not happening to me. I mean yeah maybe it would be okay if it was just Stefan and Darius, but they brought everyone with them. I mean this is seriously not happening to me. Fuck!

I don't know how long I was standing there, but it was long enough for them to see me and start walking towards me. Shaking my head, I start heading in the opposite direction of them. Once out the doors I run, not wanting them to find me I run into a crowded street thanking God for my luck. Turning around I see them searching for me but not being able to actually find me. _That's what you get, _I thought.

Pushing my way through the crowd I finally spot an empty street. Heading that way I look back to find them still searching for me. Laughing lightly, I start to head towards my hotel. For the first time this whole trip my head is clear. Basking in this revelation, I didn't realize that I was being followed until someone grabbed me around my waist and a hand over my mouth.

Freaking out I start to fight and try to scream, but it's stuck in my throat. "Isa, calm down. Shhh it's just me." Damon. Thank god. Wait! How did he find me?

Trying to shove myself away from him but he is not wanting that so he puts his arm around my shoulders so that I am tucked into his side.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked quite frustrated.

"Do you not remember? I am the one who taught you all those tricks." He says.

Oh right. "Well now that you found me and see that I am perfectly fine, you may leave." I say trying to walk away but his hold gets tighter.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving until you start talking."

"Isn't that what we are doing?" I smirk.

"Alright smart ass," he laughs "-yes we are but you should explain yourself. You leave with a vague note and having us all worried sick."

Huh, don't think so. "Right because you are the one I would tell any of that to." I'm mad yes, but it feels nice to know that Damon is actually showing some emotion other than hate towards me.

"Bells, I am not joking here."

"Neither am I, Damon!" I yell, thankfully the street is still abandoned.

"You could have been hurt and no one would have know. Do you know how scared I was when you never even called?" Damon says turning me to look in his eyes.

I could feel the tears string my eyes, "Damon if I remember correctly you wanted nothing to do with me." I quietly say. I can't look at him knowing that it is true.

We stand there in silence for who knows how long until Damon spoke. "That's not true, Isa."

My anger flares up,"To hell it isn't. Damon, you don't understand at all. It was a complete accident, out of my control. An accident that I had to be brought back to life, do you know how terrifying that it? Then waking up to find out that your best friend is dead, and blame it on yourself. To top it off your own father not even bothering to see if you were okay? No, the icing on the cake was when my own brother walks in saying he wished it was me and not her." Taking a deep breath I continue, "You have no idea how much that tore me up. You don't know how much I needed you, I blamed myself for everything that happened. Katherine would still be here if we stayed home and waited 'til my car was fixed. And yet you just abandoned me. You will never understand that, that was the one time I needed you more then anything else in the world. So yes it is true, Damon." Tears are sliding down my cheeks but I make no move to get them. For once in my life I have told him the truth and not regretted it. The weight that was lifted off my chest felt amazing.

Damon just stands there stunned and looking guilty. _Good he should. _"Isabella, you have to understand I was hurt and I know that is still not excuse for what I said and you will never know how extremely sorry I am for my actions either. I wasn't thinking straight and father was not helping either. I am so sorry, and I know that that is not enough but it is true. It tore me up saying that to you and seeing your broken expression. It broke me. I never came back because it hurt to much knowing what I did to you. I'm sorry, Isa. I don't know how many times I have to say it but I will until you believe me."

Not even trying to stop the tears. It hurts, I am conflicted, but I know one thing for sure is that he is completely and utterly serine about what he is saying. Not being able to handle it anymore I go and hug him, burring my face in his chest. As much as Damon hurt me and knowing that he is rarely ever sorry lets me know that every word he said is true.

"I hated you so much Damon. You hurt me more than anyone else ever could." I sob.

"I know Bella, I know." He says, burying his face in my hair.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

"I know." He chokes out.

"But-" I stop.

"But?" He urges.

"But, I need my brother and as much as I want to hate you right now I can't." I cry out.

He seems happy with my response because his grip on me tightens slightly. And it's true, I want to hate him but I can't. My need for my big brother is stronger than my hate. It also helps that I can reduce Damon to tears. Which never happens.

I don't know how long we stood there hugging each other and calming down until Damon's phone starting ringing. Pulling back slightly not wanting to lose any contact with me he answers the phone.

"What?" We PMS much? "No... No I haven't found her...Yeah I'll keep looking...Yeah bye." Hearing one side of a phone call is a pain that's for sure.

"Who was that?" I ask when he makes no move to say anything.

"That was Thing One wondering if you have been found." I laugh at his old nickname. Ever since I could remember Damon called Darius and I Thing One and Thing Two. He said it was easier for him to remember who was who. Yeah I know weird, you'd think one boy and one girl would be easy enough but not for Damon. He always had to have some funny name for us.

"Well, thanks for not ratting me out." I tell him. I don't think I could deal with any of them at the moment.

Stepping back he bows down and says "Well Miss Isabella, since I have saved you from a nice of interrogation, would you do me the honor of touring this beautiful city with me?" Mocking his gentleman manners.

Curtsying I say, "Of course Mr. Salvatore."

"Please dear sister, Mr. Salvatore was my father. Damon is the name."

"Well Damon, where do you plan on going?" I ask him. I could not help the smile that decided to grace my face.

"That, Isabella, is for me to know and you-" I cut him off.

"To dot, dot, dot." I say laughing.

"Hmm, it seems I have taught you well." He laughs out.

"Indeed you have. Now show me the way dear brother."

That night was just me and Damon. Nothing else, except the occasional call from the others wondering where he was. We talked about everything we missed, talked about random things, and just spent the time being us. I could take care of all other problems as long as I had Damon to talk to.

It turns out getting caught solved some problems. Who would have known?


	11. Catch Me If You Can Pt1

Chapter 8

**Catch me If you can Part 1**

Have you ever had a time in your life when you don't want to actually deal with your siblings? Well let me tell you something, that is me right now. I know what is to come and truth be told I'm not ready for it. I mean yes I need to face my problems, but that doesn't mean I'm going to at the moment. So having that thought burned into my brain I come up with a plan.

You see Damon and I never went back to my hotel. Why, you ask? Simple the rescue bragade is there. So, when we finally got tired enough to actually stop and find a place to sleep was around 4 am, and we found some cheap hotel close by. Okay so maybe we lied about who we were and what. What? it wouldn't be the first time someone thought we were dating. You see I look more like mom; I have her brown wavy hair, short frame, heart shaped face, and her nose. I have fathers brown eyes. Darius and Damon look more like the twins in the family then Darius and I, hell Stefan and me look more like siblings then Damon and I. So we go with the flow.

No, now get your head out of the gutter, no incest. Nasty. Eww, just eww. Anyways, someone offered up there home for the 'loving couple' and we took it knowing that they guys would find a way to track us with our cards. Now this is where my plan came in handy. Psh please you think I would give in that easy and tell you now. No, so think again.

When Damon got a call from the bragade, he said he was just going to go home and wait to see if I came home. Smart because it is something I would do. Funny thing is only Damon came up with the idea, not the two who know me like the back of their own hands. Funny how things work out. I guess it has to do with the fact that Damon was the one who taught me all of his tricks, so understandable.

When we were heading out the door I thought it was a good enough time to tell Damon my plan. So I got his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to see them." Butter him up, get him suspsous.

"Well then, what do you have planned. I can see the wheels turning in your head, so what is it?" Wow that was quick. Oh well.

"I want to play a game." Simple, but true.

"Oh yeah." He is interested now.

"Yeah." Hook.

"And what would that be?" He trys pushing. I'm not giving in that easy.

"Hide and Seek." Line.

"Hide and seek?" You can tell he is getting frustrated that I'm not saying anymore.

"Yeah. You know I hide, they seek." Realization crosses his features, yeah he has it now. Sinker.

"Hmm, I like it." He pauses, thinking it through. "But how will they know they are playing when you haven't even talked to them?"

Already got that, "Well I do have my cell so it can't be that hard, don't you think?" Innocently as I can.

So with that I call a very pissed off brother. Who knew, note the sarcasim. When I finally got him calmed down enough to tell Darius what I wanted to do, well lets just say I am in a lot of trouble when they catch me. But hey it will be worth it in the end.

Some people may think that we have this weird bond, Darius and I. I mean we never fight, yeah we yell at eachother when the other is doing something wrong but what sibling doesn't? We have always been close, attached at the hip if you will. For example, when we started second grade we got seperated. Two different classes. I cried when mom took me in a different direction than him. Mom tried everything to calm me down from ice cream to a pony, but nothing worked. Darius was standing there the whole time, not even budging when the teacher tried to take him into the class room. He had this pained expression on his face, I knew he didn't want to leave me either but he was stronger then me at the moment. So when the bell rang and I still wouldn't go without my brother, he ran to me and held me telling me that we will see eachother soon and I will make some friends in that room right behind me. He said he loved me and if anyone bother me then he would take care of it, even if he was in a different class.

He was always my protector, second to Damon. Even then I knew he would do anything for me even if he didn't like it, he would do it for me because it would make me happy. So when he reluctantly agreed to this game I knew he was doing it because it would make me feel better. Self sacraficing if you will.

I know it sounds selffish, but all my brother are that way to some degree just being twins it is more intense. I think it has to do with the only girl in the family, apart from the manners that were imbedded into our head at a young age. But really I think it is a natural instinct to them. Especially with Stefan. I may be older than him and may have taken care of him when he was 16 he still would look out for me.

So this whole game scheme is sort of my way of getting us back on track, I guess. Okay so maybe I am bored, and having Damon encouraging me isn't helping but it's what we do. Hey we may be a family but we are a totally dysfunctional one.

Let the games begin.

* * *

After giving the others my starting point we started. They still didn't know that I had Damon with me, not that he would actually leave me to go on this crazy and messed up adventure. And truth be told I like that he is with me. I may not be able to forgive him completely or to accept why he left but he is my brother. The same brother who beat up Tommy Johnson after he broke up with me after sex, or was there when mom died holding my while I cried. He is, well I really don't know, but I do know that he was serien when he said he was sorry and it hurt him as much as it hurt me when he said those things. So he is partially forgiven, only time will heal the the wounds.

"So where would you like to head?" Damon asked, breaking me out of thought.

"Oh, um, Italy. Mom used to talk about her childhood home there, do you think we could go find it?" It was never a secret that we were Italian what with an Italian name and all, but father was born and raised there while mom moved there when she was 8 and didn't leave until she and dad got married. The only thing is we never got to see Italy that much. I only remember going there once or twice other than Darius and I being born there that was it. Okay weird story but true, even though mom was too far into her pregnancy to travel that didn't stop her. So 7 months pregnant, with twins no less, her, dad, and Damon went to Italy; only to find a week into there trip her water broke.

She told us it was a blessing by fate that that happened, but I always thought that she knew it was going to happen so she chose to go there. Father never let her travel that far along after that.

"Yeah that sounds good." Thinking along the same line as me.

"So Italy?" I ask.

"Italy." Damon confirms.

I have five words for you Darius. Catch me if you can. Haha


	12. Catch Me If You Can Pt2

Songs; Hurry Home- Jason Michael Carroll, The House That Built Me- Miranda Lambert

**Catch me If You Can Part 2**

We miss things everyday. And sometimes it can be the most simplest things too. Like that compliment the person next to you gave you, but you never really knew if it was good or not so you just brushed it off.

We are blind to the things that we don't want to see. I've done it, there isn't one person in this world who has not. We are built that way; it helps us look past the things that can bring us down and hurt us, but sometimes we miss the things that can be better for us.

This is one time I have not brushed things off, paid attention to everything that is going on around us. I am getting to know my big brother again, only this time it's just us and no other siblings.

You see we have been in Italy for a week. A lot longer than we should have given the game we were playing, but once Damon brought me to the house mom used to bring him I just couldn't go. That is some place that held my mother's memory, a memory of a woman that I will never see again.

Every day this week Damon and I would go to places that we remembered going with mom, well more like he rememebered. He would tell me the thing about our mother that I never knew about. Tell me about how it was like to be the only child and getting to know her.

"The last time we came up here mom was huge. But every night from the time you two started to actually move, she would sit in my room and read to the three of us while I felt around to get one of you to move for me." These were the things Damon would say that I have never herd him talk about.

"Even then when she wanted to keep the sex of the two of you a secret, I knew that you were in there. I always wanted a sister you know. I may not have been the best at my job but I knew I would protect you."

"But you weren't there to protect me when I needed you." I mubbled to him.

No matter how much I love Darius and Stefan, Damon will always been the one that I run too. I always have, when he left I didn't know what to do. At that point I just edited more for Darius. Okay confusing yes, but he is and always will be my big over protecting brother. Flaws and all.

We all make mistakes. Who am I to completly judge him for them. I still will somewhat because of what he did do to me. And whoever said _sticks and stones may brake my bones but worlds will never hurt me _was some jackass who had there head so far up there ass to even see what the world looks like. Words hurt, but losing a brother hurts more.

* * *

It was around 1030ish, and me and Damon were sitting in our pajamas ready for bed and watching an old action movie that he found. We weren't really into the movie and I was laughing so hard at Damon because he fell on the floor, and that came a whole nother round of laughter, that we didn't even notice that some one entered the room and cleared their throat.

I stop laughing and turn to see who the hell got into our room when I see two very furious and very tired looking brothers.

"Um hi?" Awkward is the only way to describe this situation right now.

I don't know how long it was quiet for, but you could cut the tension with a knife it was that bad. I was getting fed up with this, they should be glad that I am safe...and not alone.

"Oh dear lord, will you just spit it out." I tell my two staues of brothers.

"You make us chase after you through this whole fucking contenent, when really you have been here for a week. _A WEEK_ Isabella! Do you know how goddamn worried we have been?" Darius yells at me.

"Well if you never came to find me in the first place maybe this would have never happened!" I yell right back.

"If you never would have left we wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place, Isabella!" And sad to say but he is right. If I would have stayed home and tried to figure this out none of this would have happend.

Funny thing is, I wouldn't do anything differently.

"Get out." I tell them. Just because I know they are right doesn't mean I like it.

"We are not leaving." Darius stated.

This has gone from a great evening with Damon to a show down with Darius. Sometimes I wish I was an only child, or atleast just Stefan and I. One brother is enough, but hell three is just to much when you're the only girl. Thre overprotextive brothers who have the resources to find you even when you don't want to be found. This is not how I pictured my day to end.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had a 5 week class, everything was rushed.**

**Sorry that it is so short, next will be longer.**

**I am looking for a beta to help. So if your interested pm me. **


	13. Authors note

Okay so here is the deal. I am so sorry for not updating, but I have an 8am math class all week, and my weekends are spent with a test and homework. So I am going to try to get something done. It may not be long but at least you get something.

If you would like to help me out, pm me or review it. Don't care either way. Have an idea, don't be afraid to tell me.

But I am sorry my class ends next week. Thankfully. So I will get back to my stories, may even figure out where_ This changes things_ is going to go.

Want to help with any story go ahead and tell me, it would be much appreciative, I would look for a beta but I don't really have the time to sit and go through them.

Thanks for being supportive and reading my stories. Updating, hopefully, soon.


	14. Epiphany

**Epiphany**

Running. It's not just a means of working out, no it's what some do to get away from their problems. When life gets so out of control that you can't handle it, you just run. But sometimes running isn't always the answer. Sometimes running causes more tragedy that you would have thought.

I run. Far and as fast as I can when I can't handle things.

I was 12 when I first ran away from home. It was after mom had died and father became more of an ass. And like always I left in the middle of the night. No plan on where I was going, all I knew is that I had to go, to get away from the devil himself. Damon was 14 at the time, and to this day I am not sure as to what he was doing when he went to check on me, but that night- that night when he found me soaked to the bone from the rain; that night was the first time I cried for my mother.

That night and the next night for a month I never slept in my own room.

But I wasn't the only one. No, since Stefan being the youngest at only 10 didn't fully understand things. That was the first night Damon really, truly, took over the older brother/protector.

He grew up fast that night. Faster then he should have. And maybe, just maybe, it was his time to run. That day he came to the hospital, maybe he just needed to run, have someone else take care of him for once.

It was something that I could understand more than Darius or Stefan. Something I am good at, have perfected it. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. He never was with me.

Maybe mom was right. Sometimes running from your problems can give you the answers you need. Maybe Damon just needed to leave to figure things out for himself. Maybe this whole trip was what we needed to see that we will always be there for the other.

Don't get me wrong I love Stefan and Darius but they will never hold the place that Damon does. They will never be that 14 year old boy who held his little sister in the rain while she cried.

* * *

**A/n: I know that it is short. But do not worry, while i was writing the next chapter i got an idea in my head and thought it was perfect. So this chapter right here is Bella's thought process that you aren't going to really see in the next chapter. **

**I am changing things up alittle bit. Don't worry the pairings are going to be the same, but you are not going to see a whole lot of Edward and Bella right now. You have to mend one thing before going to the next. So Family time right now.**

**just because bella forgave doesnt mean the other two have.**

**Til next time.**

**Review please.**


End file.
